Ryloth
Ryloth ist nach Mon Bala der zweite Planet und der Hauptplanet des Ryloth-Systems. Er liegt im Äußeren Randgebiet der Galaxis und stellt den Heimatplaneten der Twi'leks dar. Beschreibung Das gebirgige Ryloth dreht sich so langsam, dass seine Rotation mit der Länge seiner Umlaufbahn um die Sonne übereinstimmt. Eine Seite des Planeten liegt immer auf der Sonnenseite, und die einzigen bewohnbaren Gebiete befinden sich auf dem Dämmerungsstreifen, der die beiden Seiten voneinander trennt. Die bis zu 300 Grad heißen und 500 Kilometer schnellen Hitzestürme in Ryloths dünner Atmosphäre versorgen die Dämmerungszone mit Wärme. Obgleich die Atmosphäre von Besuchern oft als dünn bezeichnet wird, ist sie einwandfrei atembar. In der Zone der Corellianischen Schnellstraße hat Ryloth den Ruf, noch weiter entfernt vom Geschehen der Galaxis zu sein als Tatooine, doch handelt es sich um ein begehrtes Handelszentrum aufgrund begehrter Waren wie Ryll und Sklaven. Bevölkerung Ryloth wird überwiegend von Twi'leks bewohnt. In Clans lebend, hausen sie in Städten wie Kala'uun zwischen der tödlich heißen Tag- und der eiskalten Nachtseite ihres Heimatplaneten, wobei ihre Städte in Form von Komplexen erbaut werden, die sich im Innern der Gebirge finden. Die Städte sind vollkommen abgeschnitten von der direkten Oberfläche, mit Ausnahme der Landungsplattformen sind mit der Oberfläche verbunden, doch werden sie durch massive, hermetisch verdichtete Tore geschützt, um die Stürme fernzuhalten, die sich mit vernichtender Hitze von der Tagseite auf die Nachtseite des Planeten wälzen. Ein großer Teil der Bevölkerung innerhalb dieser Städte betritt niemals die Oberfläche Ryloths, viele Twi'leks erblicken in ihrem gesamten Leben nicht mehr als Bilder davon. thumb|left|Twi'leks auf der Flucht vor einem [[Hitzesturm.]] Wenn in den Städten Nachrichten von heranziehenden Stürmen aufkommen, tritt ein Prozess in Kraft, der seit Generationen einen Teil des Lebens der Einwohner darstellt. Nachdem ein Alarm die Bevölkerung aufrüttelt, werden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen und die Bewohner in die sicheren Zonen der Städte evakuiert, tief im Innern der Katakomben. Einen wichtigen Status für die Bevölkerung hat der Anbau des Gewürzes Ryll inne, das sowohl für medizinische Zwecke als auch als Droge verwendet werden kann. In seiner Verwendung zu beiden Zwecken gleichermaßen handelt es sich um ein äußerst begehrtes Handelsgut, das besonders unter Kriminellen sehr beliebt ist und einen großen Teil des Handels auf Ryloth bestimmt. Jenseits des Anbaus von Ryll ist der Planet auch bekannt für seine Sklaven, denn Sklaverei ist auf Ryloth ein weithin akzeptiertes Unterfangen. Viele Tänzerinnen werden legal auf so genannten Graumärkten verkauft. Trotz der Legalität der Sklaverei ist ein großer Teil der Bevölkerung dagegen, wenn auch im Gegenzug der Sklavenhandel der Wirtschaft zugute kommt. Viele der Tänzerinnen werden als Teil von Verträgen für eine befristete Dauer von dreißig Jahren verkauft. Innerhalb der Gesellschaft auf Ryloth werden die Tänzerinnen als eine Art Mode betrachtet, und noble Angehörige haben für gewöhnlich mindestens zwei davon in ihrem Besitz. Geschichte Ryloth war einer der ersten Planeten des Äußeren Randes, der von Kundschaftern entdeckt wurde, bereits mehr als 10.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Angefangen als ein primitiver Staat, entwickelte sich die auf dem Planeten beheimateten Twi'leks schnell zu einer galaxisweit engagierten Spezies, sodass sie auch bald einen Platz im Senat auf Coruscant erhielten und sich in die Politik integrierten. Neue Welten wurden im Corellian Run besiedelt. Zu dieser Zeit begann die Bevölkerung bereits mit dem Handel mit Sklaven und Gewürzen, viele wurden zu Schmugglern oder anderen Kriminellen. Aufgrund seiner diplomatischen Haltung und seiner Abgelegenheit hielt sich Ryloth von den Konflikten und Kriegen der Alten Republik fern. Um das Jahr 1000 VSY gab es auf Ryloth eine Sith-Akademie zur Ausbildung von Sith-Attentätern.Schöpfer der Dunkelheit thumb|left|[[Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk auf dem Raumhafen Kala'uuns.]] Nachdem 22 VSY die Klonkriege ausbrachen, wagte die Regierung den Versuch, sich aus den Konflikten herauszuhalten, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg. Als das Galaktische Imperium entstand, waren die Twi'leks eines der ersten Völker, die das Unheil kommen sahen. Trotz ihrer politischen Weitsicht konnten sie jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Palpatine letztendlich die Macht ergriff. Opportunistisch führte Ryloth seine Strategie während der Konflikte zwischen dem Imperium und der Rebellen-Allianz fort, auf beiden Seiten mitzumischen und keine direkte Partei zu ergreifen. Nur so konnten sie unter dem Imperium ihre Unabhängigkeit beibehalten, da sie nur freie Hand hatten, solange sie unter dem Deckmantel eines loyalen Verbündeten vorgingen. In Wahrheit jedoch kamen die meisten Entscheidungen der Twi'leks der Rebellion zugute, da sie sich durch diese eine bessere Zukunft für Ryloth versprachen und ein großer Teil der Bevölkerung sich zu den Befürwortern der Rebellion zählte. Während des Bacta-Krieges im Jahr 7 NSY führte Wedge Antilles die Sonderstaffel nach Ryloth, um dort größere Mengen des Medikaments Ryll zu besorgen, welches die Neue Republik zur Herstellung eines Heilmittels gegen das Krytos-Virus benötigten.Bacta-Piraten Zur Zeit der Gründung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens, war Ryloth ein gutgestelltes Mitglied der Neuen Republik. Ryloth blieb während der Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriege weitgehend unbelangt, doch die fanatischen Invasoren ergaben sich als resistent gegenüber den Handelstaktiken der Twi'leks, sodass Ryloth der Neuen Republik vollste Unterstützung gewährte. Sie fürchteten, dass der Konflikt ihrer Wirtschaft schaden könne. Quellen *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' *''Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Der Geist des Dunklen Lords'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes en:Ryloth es:Ryloth ru:Рилот